The Hero's Goddess
by Seraphina27
Summary: Bagaimana kalau Draco Malfoy terlahir sebagai perempuan? dia tidak pergi ke Hogwarts, namun pergi ke Durmstrang. cerita dimulai pada buku keempat, GOF, Fem!Draco. HPDM and other Pairings


Disclaimer: Harry Potter bukan milikku, tapi milik J.K. Rowling

Pairings : HPDM and Other

Warning : OOC (tentu aja)

Author : Seraphina

* * *

Kesan pertama yang ada di benak Artemis saat berada di Hogwarts adalah, kastil tersebut cukup menarik juga walaupun tidak semenarik Durmstrang tempatnya belajar. Artemis Malfoy, murid tahun ketujuh walaupun masih berusia 14 tahun, bersama teman-temannya yang lain berada di Hogwarts saat ini karena kepala sekolah mereka begitu antusias dengan adanya turnamen Triwizard yang menurutnya sangat bodoh. Turnamen Triwizard, turnamen paling melegenda yang pernah ada dan biasa diadakan setiap empat tahun sekali di antara ketiga sekolah sihir terbesar di eropa (Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, dan Durmstrang) untuk menunjukkan sekolah mana yang terbaik di antara ketiganya, namun sejak 200 tahun yang lalu turnamen ini tidak diadakan lagi karena dianggap berbahaya dan baru tahun ini kementrian sihir, yang menurut ayahnya kurang professional, mengadakan kembali.

Menurut Artemis ini sangat bodoh, Karkaroff menyeret murid-murid terbaik tahun terakhir ke Hogwarts hanya untuk berkompetensi pada turnmen ini. Kalau saja Artemis mau protes sejak dulu pasti dia tidak akan ikut terlibat dalam masalah ini, namun tidak…. karena sepupunya yang seorang pemain Quidditch Internasional menyeret Artemis yang masih berusia 14 tahun namun berada pada tahun terakhir juga merupakan murid terbaik di Durmastrang untuk ikut dengannya ke Hogwarts bersama teman-temannya yang lain.

Gadis cantik yang seperti malaikat itu tentu tidak bisa menolak kemauan sepupunya yang menggunakan tampang memelas, akhirnya dengan berat hati Artemis mau ikut juga. Sebenarnya siapa sepupu dari Artemis Malfoy itu? sepupu dari Artemis itu tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Viktor Krum sendiri. Untuk terkahir kali pada hari ini Artemis menghela nafas berat memikirkan mengapa juga ia mau terbujuk rayu Viktor. Oh ya dia lupa, Viktor memasang tampang memelas untuk membujuknya sehingga membuat hati Artemis yang sekeras batu luluh juga.

Satu hal alasan Artemis begitu menyayangi ayahnya adalah, Lucius tidak memberinya izin untuk bersekolah di Hogwarts walaupun ibunya telah memohon untuk menyekolahkan putrinya di Hogwarts. Artemis, sebagai seorang puteri yang tenang dan menurut saja pada waktu kecilnya mengambil keputusan untuk menerima undangan bersekolah di Durmstrang, keputusannya itu sama sekali tidak ia sesalkan. Di durmstrang Artemis banyak mempelajari segala hal, ilmu hitam di eropa Timur sama sekali tidak dilarang, sehingga tidak heran kalau pada usia yang masih sangat muda hampir seluruh misteri dalam sihir hitam benar-benar ia kuasai, tentu saja hal itu membuat Artemis mengaksel kelasnya. Kalau teman-teman Artemis yang masih berusia 14 tahun berada di tahun keempat, maka Artemis sendiri telah berada di tahun ketujuh atau tahun terakhir. Alasan satu lagi mengapa ia tidak menyesalkan keputusan dari Lucius adalah, Artemis tidak menyukai kepala sekolah Hogwarts. Artemis tahu kalau orangtua itu begitu memanipulativ semua orang, melihat isi kepala mereka dengan Legilimency tanpa seijin pemiliknya. Sejak Artemis datang ke Hogwarts beberapa hari yang lalu, dia menangkap basah tatapan Dumbledore selalu mengarah padanya dan orang tua yang menyebalkan tersebut mencoba untuk melihat isi kepalanya. Untung saja pertahanan Artemis sangat kuat sehingga sangat mustahil bagi Dumbledore untuk melihat ingatannya, tentu saja hal ini akan membuat professor Ivanov menjadi bangga padanya.

Rasa tidak suka Artemis terhadap Hogwarts semakin bertambah ketika malam Hallowen di mana piala api akan mengumumkan siapa saja yang akan mewakili ketiga sekolah sihir. Piala api mengumumkan kalau Hogwarts akan diwakili oleh Cedric Diggory, seorang Hufflepuff yang Artemis sendiri sampai sekarang masih bertanya-tanya bagaimana mungkin seorang Hupplepuff terpilih dan bisa mengalahkan ketiga rumah lainnya dalam Hogwarts yang menurutnya lumayan bagus. Artemis hanya menatap Diggory dengan tatapan tenangnya seperti biasa. Perwakilan dari Beauxbatons adalah Fleur Dellacour, seorang penyihir yang mempunyai seperempat darah Veela yang mengalir dalam tubuhnya, kesan pertamanya adalah Artemis merasa mual karena hampir semua murid laki-laki Hogwarts bertingkah seperti anjing kepanasan saat Dellacour terpilih, begitu heboh. Artemis merasa sangat bangga karena piala api memberikan kehormatan pada Viktor sebagai peserta dari Durmstrang, sepupunya kelihatan sangat senang dan tentu saja memeluk Artemis erat sekali karena itu, cukup mengesankan karena hampir semua murid laki-laki dan perempuan melihat mereka dengan tatapan marah, Ok…. Artemis mengerti dengan alasan murid perempuan, namun murid laki-laki?

Artemis Malfoy, penerus dari tiga keluarga penyihir tertua dan terhormat mencoba menyembunyikan rasa terkejutnya saat piala api berkobar lagi dan nama Harry Potter tertera di sana, peserta kedua dari Hogwarts benar-benar terpilih dan tentu saja dia adalah pahlawan dari dunia sihir, cukup membuat Artemis ingin tertawa. Kelihatannya anak laki-laki yang bernama Harry Potter tersebut menjadi sangat dibenci oleh sebagian besar murid Hogwarts karena dianggap curang telah memasukkan namanya, padahal usianya masih 14 tahun. Namun Dumbledore bersikeras tetap menjadikan Potter sebagai peserta dengan dalih sihir Potter telah tersegel dan Potter akan mati kalau dia tidak mengikutinya. Terkadang sebagai orang yang dingin Artemis tidak pernah menunjukkan emosinya, tapi melihat Potter yang dibenci oleh hampir seluruh murid Hogwarts membuatnya memberikan simpati pada anak laki-laki berambut hitam itu. Artemis semakin terkesan saja saat anak laki-laki berambut merah yang ia ketahui adalah anggota keluarga dari keluarga weasley menyebut Potter sebagai orang yang curang atau sombong atau apalah, Artemis menyimpulkan kalau weasley merasa sangat cemburu pada Potter karena Potter mendapatkan apa saja yang weasley tidak dapat.

Itu cerita tiga hari yang lalu dan bila mengingatnya sampai sekarang masih bisa membuat senyum Artemis ingin muncul, jadi disinilah dia sekarang berdiri berhadapan dengan Viktor di salah satu sisi halaman Hogwarts dekat danau hitam tempat kapal mereka muncul, dengan tongkat sihir di tangan kanan dan kedua lengan baju yang ia gulung sampai siku. Viktor, sepupu yang sangat disayangi oleh Artemis memintanya untuk menjadi lawan latihannya. Mungkin Viktor bodoh atau lupa tapi itu sangat mustahil untuk melawan Artemis yang berhasil mengalahkan Viktor untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"_Sectumsempra_!" ujar Viktor, mengucapkan mantra penghancur tulang dan mengarahkannya pada Artemis.

Tanpa berkata apa-apa Artemis melambaikan tangan kirinya, membuat kutukan yang dilontarkan oleh Viktor lari ke sisi Artemis. Artemis melihat keadaan mereka berdua, sangat berbeda. Kalau Viktor sudah berkeringat dan bernafas sangat berat, maka Artemis adalah kebalikannya, gadis manis itu masih rapi dan sama sekali tidak terlihat kalau dia tengah berduel.

"sial, mengapa ini sama sekali tidak berhasil." Gumam Viktor yang cukup keras.

"Mungkin kau kurang berlatih saja, gerakanmu sudah cukup cepat dari waktu terakhir kita berduel. Seharusnya kau menghentikan sementara kesibukanmu di dunia Quidditch dan mulailah serius untuk melatih sihirmu." Saran Artemis, "aku yakin kalau kau berduel dengan Diggory, kesempatanmu untuk menang hanya 45% saja. Walaupun sulit mengakuinya namun Diggory adalah peduel yang hebat meskipun masih berada di kelas bawah. Aku tidak akan percaya kalau dia seorang Hufflepuff bila tidak melihatnya dengan mata kepala sendiri."

Viktor yang masih bernafas berat memberikan tatapan garang pada sepupunya yang berdiri dengan tenang seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa, "Aku tidak bisa mengikuti saranmu, Artemis. Kau tahu sendiri kalau aku harus berlatih untuk menghadapi Irlandia dalam pertandingan dunia beberapa bulan yang lalu. Mengenai masalah berduel dan lain sebagainya aku sangat paham, oleh karena itu aku meminta bantuanmu dalam melatihku."

"Masalah terbesarmu dalam hal ini adalah kau terlalu fokus pada Quidditch, sehingga kau mempunyai sedikit waktu dalam mempelajari sihir. Demi Merlin kau adalah peserta Tournament Triwizard, Viktor… selama di sini tolonglah lebih serius lagi."

"Baiklah, aku akan mencobanya untuk serius lagi. Terlebih lagi aku tidak mau kalah dari seorang Hufflepuff atau pun seorang Veela…."

"jangan lupakan pahlawan dari dunia sihir, Potter adalah peserta keempat kalau kau lupa." Goda Artemis singkat.

Viktor memutar bola matanya, sangat jarang dia melihat Artemis bercanda seperti itu. selama ini yang dia lihat adalah Artemis sebagai orang terdingin yang pernah Viktor temui, sangat jarang atau hampir tidak pernah Artemis menampilkan emosinya di depan orang lain. Viktor tahu kalau Lucius yang sebagai kepala keluarga Malfoy dan ayah dari Artemis membuat Artemis menjadi gadis berhati beku, terkadang Viktor sangat membenci pamannya karena menjadikan Artemis terlalu dewasa dari anak-anak seusianya.

"Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa melupakan hal yang….."

"Sangat mengesankan di mana 'teman-teman'nya menyebut Potter sebagai pengkhianat?" potong Artemis.

"Begitulah. Aku jadi merasa kasihan pada Potter, rasanya itu tidak adil pada Potter. Tapi aku tidak yakin kalau Potter tidak memasukkan namanya pada piala api, kalau tidak bagaimana mungkin nama Potter bisa masuk ke dalam Piala api." Kata Vikor dengan suara yang sangat yakin, ekspresinya terlihat kalau dia tengah berpikir keras.

Apa mungkin Viktor bodoh, ya? Tentu saja kesempatan Potter untuk memasukkan namanya dalam piala api adalah nol persen, Artemis masih teringat kalau di sekeliling piala api dipasang sihir anti umur dibawah 17 tahun. Artemis tidak bodoh, walaupun Dumbledore itu kelihatannya sedang bercanda namun orangtua itu serius, juga penyihir yang ditakuti oleh Voldemort. Artemis yakin pasti ada sesuatu dibalik semua ini, Artemis akan mencoba untuk mencari tahu apa yang terjadi secara sembunyi-sembunyi tentunya.

Tongkat sihir berwarna hitam milik Artemis ia simpan ke dalam saku bajunya. Latihan kali ini ia hentikan dulu karena melihat keadaan Viktor yang cukup kelelahan, Artemis tidak ingin Viktor tidak bisa berkompetisi dalam tournament hanya karena ia kelelahan akibat berlatih sampai mati dengan Artemis, kalau Karkaroff mengetahuinya pasti ia akan membunuh Artemis, atau mungkin Artemis dulu yang akan membunuh kepala sekolahnya terlebih dahulu?

Hari sudah sedikit sore karena matahari sudah condong ke barat dan cahayanya berwarna orange. Artemis menyandarkan bahunya pada pohon yang berdiri di belakangnya, mata silver-kebiruan miliknya melihat sepupunya yang tengah menarik nafas dalam-dalam, ia sama sekali tidak menyadari kalau mereka berdua telah berduel selama tiga jam penuh dan hasilnya masih sama saja, Artemis berhasil mengalahkan Viktor untuk ketujuh kalinya dalam dua bulan terakhir ini.

"Hari sudah sore, mengapa tidak kita sudahi latihan ini. Aku tidak mau kau mati kelelahan sebelum menghadapi tugas pertamamu, Viktor." Kata Artemis.

"Baiklah. Aku sama sekali tidak sadar kalau sekarang sudah sore, berapa lama kita berada di sini?" tanya Viktor, ia menggunakan sihir pengering untuk mengeringkan dirinya dari keringat.

"Mungkin lebih dari tiga jam. Apa kau sudah tahu apa tugas pertamamu?" tanya Artemis.

Artemis melihat Viktor mengangkat bahunya, menandakan kalau dia juga tidak tahu. "Aku tidak tahu, namun sepertinya aku punya firasat kalau Karkaroff tahu akan hal itu dan sebentar lagi akan memberitahukannya padaku." Jawab Viktor dengan entengnya.

"Lebih baik kau buru-buru, Viktor. Aku punya penglihatan kalau Karkaroff saat ini tengah menunggumu di kapal."

Viktor mengangkat alis kirinya saat melihat Artemis, terkadang Viktor sama sekali tidak mengerti sepupunya. Gadis itu terlalu misterius baginya, suka mengatakan hal mengenai penglihatan masa depan seolah dia seorang _seer_. Namun kalau mengingat dengan apa yang dikatakan sepupunya selama ini, perlahan-lahan Viktor sendiri sedikit percaya kalau Artemis memang _seer_ betulan, sebab apa yang dikatakannya selalu menjadi kenyataan. Sehingga bila Artemis mengatakan Karkaroff tengah menunggunya di kapal, ia percaya.

Artemis melihat Viktor tengah berburu-buru mengenakan jubahnya lagi, setelah selesai dia melihat Artemis. "Kau ikut?" tanyanya.

"Tidak. Kau duluan saja, aku masih ingin berada di sini lebih lama lagi." Jawab Artemis.

"Baiklah." Kata Viktor sebelum dia meninggalkan Artemis sendirian berada di sana.

Perlahan-lahan Artemis bangkit dari posisinya, mungkin berjalan-jalan sebentar tidak ada salahnya sebab Artemis ingin menelusuri tempat ini sebelum mereka kembali ke Durmstrang. Setelah mengikat rambutnya yang panjang, Artemis berjalan menelusuri tepi danau.

Tempat itu sangat sepi, tidak ada seorang pun yang berada di sana. Berkali-kali matanya menangkap seekor Squid raksasa muncul dari dalam danau sebelum menyelam lagi ke dalamnya, sungguh besar ukurannya, sudah berapa lama dia berada di sana? Danau hitam yang besar, Artemis yakin kalau di dalamnya hidup bermacam-macam makhluk gaib seperti Squid raksasa tadi, dan mungkin juga manusia duyung juga hidup di dalamnya.

Senyum Artemis muncul saat mengingat Muggle menggambarkan manusia duyung versi mereka adalah seorang wanita cantik bertubuh setengah manusia dan setengah ikan, Artemis ingin mengetahui bagaimana reaksi mereka kalau manusia duyung yang mereka gambarkan berbeda sekali dengan imajinasi mereka. Manusia duyung sebenarnya sangat menjijikkan, begitu mengerikan dalam versi anak kecil.

Artemis terus berjalan menelusuri tepi danau hitam, bila tadi Artemis menduga di sana tidak ada orang kini ia mengakui kalau dia salah. Tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, di bawah pohon yang tumbuh di tepi danau hitam, Artemis menemukan seseorang yang duduk di sana menatap danau yang tenang. Orang bodoh mana yang duduk seperti itu di sana, Artemis bisa menyimpulkan siapapun orang itu pasti dia tengah mencari ketenangan.

Saat didekati, Artemis mengetahui kalau orang itu adalah Potter. Sedikit menyedihkan juga melihatnya, duduk sendiri dengan kedua lutut ditempelkan pada dada, mungkin tekanan yang diakibatkan oleh teman-temannya yang lain membuat Potter seperti ini. Artemis berjalan mendekati Potter, namun kelihatannya Potter terlalu berkonsentrasi pada danau hitam sampai dia tidak menyadari kehadiran seseorang berada di dekatnya. Baru ketika Artemis duduk tepat di sampingnya, Potter menoleh padanya.

Dengan mata hijau emerald dari balik kacamata budarnya, Potter melihat Artemis dengan bingung. Potter tidak begitu mengenal atau sama sekali tidak mengenal Artemis, ia hanya tahu kalau Artemis adalah teman dekat Viktor Krum yang juga dari Durmstrang sehingga Potter sedikit bingung mengapa Artemis sekarang berada di sini dan tepatnya lagi duduk di sampingnya.

"Tempat yang bagus kalau boleh kukatakan." Kata Artemis membuyarkan lamunan Potter.

Potter tersenyum kecil dan kembali menatap danau seperti danau, "Terima kasih. Ini adalah tempat yang tenang yang pernah kutemukan di sisi danau." Jawab Potter dengan suara lirih.

"Sangat cocok sebagai tempat menyendiri untuk memikirkan semua hal yang terjadi, bukan?" kata Artemis, memancing Potter untuk berbicara lebih lanjut lagi.

Potter melihatnya lagi, kali ini tatapannya mengatakan kalau dia tengah takut akan suatu hal. Artemis mengasumsikan Potter berpikir kalau Artemis mencoba menuduhnya memasukkan namanya dalam piala api supaya ia terpilih dalam tournament itu.

Artemis menghela nafas dan menatap danau seperti yang Potter lakukan tadi, "Jangan berprasangka buruk seperti itu padaku. Aku percaya kalau kau tidak melakukan itu." kata Artemis, semakin membuat Potter tidak mengerti akan maksudnya.

"Benarkah?" tanya Potter lirih, seolah-olah takut kalau pernyataan Artemis tadi bohong.

Artemis mengangguk namun masih tidak melihat Potter, squid raksasa yang muncul dan masuk dari dalam danau jauh lebih menarik daripada ini.

"Hmm… curang dalam memasukkan nama ke piala api adalah sangat mustahil, tidak ada yang bisa membodohi piala api kecuali mantra confundus yang sangat kuat. Kau adalah seorang Gryffindor yang terkenal akan moral dari Godric Gryffindor, jadi kau tidak mungkin berbuat diluar moral seperti itu." jawab Artemis.

"Tapi bukankah aku bisa menggunakan mantra confundus untuk memasukkan namaku?" tanya Potter bersikeras, Potter tidak marah tetapi sangat curiga.

Kali ini Artemis melihat Potter, membuat Potter menahan nafasnya. "Mantra Confundus tidak diajarkan pada murid tahun keempat, Potter."

Artemis mengerjapkan matanya saat melihat rona merah muncul di wajah Potter, kelihatannya di malu karena tertangkap basah melihat Artemis sedekat ini.

"Terima kasih, kau orang pertama yang percaya padaku setelah masalah ini." Kata Potter, "Oh… Aku Harry Potter, tentunya kau tahu namaku."

"Jangan sombong, namamu sama sekali tidak begitu terkenal di tempatku. Aku Artemis, Artemis Malfoy." Jawab Artemis.

"Benarkah?" kelihatannya Potter terlihat sangat senang, anak yang aneh kalau boleh Artemis mengatakannya. Tapi, dialah Harry Potter, pahlawan dunia sihir karena berhasil mengalahkan pangeran kegelapan saat berusia satu tahun hanya dengan meninggalkan tanda petir di kening kirinya. Harry Potter yang kelihatan lugu dan sama sekali tidak mengenal sihir karena dibesarkan dalam sebuah keluarga Muggle di Surrey.

Anak laki-laki ini membuat Artemis sedikit kagum padanya, walaupun Potter dibesarkan dalam keluarga Muggle yang menurutnya sangat tidak layak, dia bisa beradaptasi dengan baik dalam dunia sihir. Potter benar-benar seorang Gryffindor dengan tendesi seorang slyhterin, sangat menarik.

* * *

Bersambung...


End file.
